When I See You Again
by Wolfthorn13
Summary: Imagine having the world ripped out from under you. Something was taken from you that you can never get back. Hiro has lost his brother Tadashi to a fire. Now he must cope with the fact that he's gone. The one person who was always there for him. Who cared, didn't give up, protected him, comforted him. And his death was Hiro's fault. But with a little help, can he bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction and I suck at starting stories. It is an AU where Abigail didn't get stuck in the portal, and the fire was an accident. Ignore any errors in my grammar, punctuation, and/or spelling. I'm writing off of a phone. I'm sorry it's so short. Updates may mot be as often as I like. Just bare with me, and please review! Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own any BH6 characters, places, etc. They belong to Marvel/Disney

* * *

How do you feel?" The counselor asked in the monotone voice she'd grown famous for. At least in his eyes.

 _Like the world is gone and it would be better if I could just end it all and it_ not _be suicide._ _At least that way, I'd be with Tadashi..._

"I feel fine." He lies, putting the most convincing smile he could, even though it hurt like nothing else aside from his death. She got a concerned look on her face, not believing him. She flipped through some papers.

"According to this, you haven't been sleeping, eating, or doing anything at all. You are not "fine". Despite what you say, I know you are hurting. Its been a weeks since his death, and instead of getting better, you've gotten worse almost by the day.

 _Tell her what you did. How you got revenge on yourself for letting him go into that fire. Tell her how many scars you have. How you came close to pulling the trigger of that pistol last night._ Part of me said.

 _No! You want to keep that a secret, don't you? If that gets out, the others will be to ashamed to even look at you._

"Can I just go? I'm not really feeling well today." He asked her, giving a pleading look. He had to get out of here. She only made it worse by making him think of Tadashi...

"Oh, alright. But try to eat and sleep some, kay?" She said, putting his files away.

"Uhuh, sure." He said, grabbing his empty bag and leaving. Holding back tears the whole way home.

* * *

When he got to his room, he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He called Honey Lemon.

It rang once...twice...three times...

"Hello? Hiro?" The familiar voice said on the other end.

"H-hey, Honey. I uh, I was wondering if you could come over. To talk, you know?" He said, his voice still a little shaky.

Hesitating, she replied "Uh, I really can't. Homework. I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye." And then she hung up.

Sighing, he took a shower, put on a pair of shorts, and then climbed into bed.

 _She hates you. They all do. Its your fault you know. Tadashi's death. If you hadn't of let him go, he'd still be alive. And you know it. They do too. You really think Honey Lemon has homework? She always gets that done in class. You. Made. Tadashi. Die. He's gone because of **YOU**._

In blind grief, he picked up the nearest thing and chunked it as far as he could. There was a loud crash, and he realized that he had shattered the glass frame that held his favorite picture of Tadashi. He rushed over and, not caring that it dug into his bare chest, blood dripping down his torso, hugged it as tight as he could. He stayed like that all night, not moving an inch and cried the whole time. Even when the tears stopped, he cried on and on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God! Hiro!" Came the voice of Honey Lemon, as she rushed from the doorway of his and Tadashi's room to him. She bent down next to him. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked him, genuine concern in her voice.

 _No. I killed my brother. You hate me. You're only acting concerned. I hurt. Nobody cares. I haven't been happy since that night. We were having so much fun. But I let him go into the fire. It's all my fault..._

"I... I'm fine. I just dropped this." He said, holding out the picture just enough for her to see before he hugged it again. Fresh cuts spilling more blood. He didn't care. He deserved it. He deserved all of the pain he felt.

"Oh, Hiro" She said. She grabbed his sides and lifted him up to his feet. He didn't resist. She took the picture and laid it down. "Come on." She said, and sat him on his bed. She took out a small first aid kit from her purse.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He protested, trying to get up. She just pushed him back down.

"Do you want me to get Cass up here?" She asks him. "I didn't think so." She added as she took out some tweezers and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "God, you have glass stuck in you all over your chest. This is gonna sting." And she poured some of the alcohol on his wounds.

He didn't flinch. Nothing hurt compared to Tadashi. Not with knowing he caused it on top of the actual death. He only winced as she started pulling out shards of bloody glass.

"I would've come last night, but GoGo told me to give you some space. I'm sorry I lied. I just couldn't bare leaving you alone for another second, so I came over and Cass let me up." She explained as she continued to pick out glass. When she was done, she cleaned off the rest of the blood and bandaged his wounds.

"That's okay. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He replied quietly. He did not want to risk her seeing him cry. He needed Tadashi right now. He would be able to make Hiro feel better. But if Tadashi were here, he wouldn't be hurt and sad right now, would he? And it was his fault that he wasn't here...

"Its fine. I uh, I brought something from Tadashi's lab. He had written a will a little bit back. Not an official one, but there was a letter for you. It's from him." She told him as she dug out an envelop with his name written in Tadashi's perfect yet kind of sloppy handwriting. "You don't have to open it in front of me." She then hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Get better. We miss you. Goodbye."

* * *

He sat there with a blank stare for a few minutes. He looked down and decided to read the letter from his brother. Carefully opening the envelope, he removed the folded piece of paper.

* * *

 _Hiro,_

 _Hey! I just thought that I would write this for you. I gave it to Honey Lemon and told her to give it to you if something were to ever happen to me. I am so sorry. I wish that you didn't have to read this. I love you, Hiro. Don't ever forget that. You have been my number one priority in life since you were born. I looked out for you, and made sure you were safe. I was always there for you to protect you from anything at any cost. Even my life. I comforted you when you were sad, and I helped you with everything. I never gave up on you, and you can't give up on you either._

 _I may not be there for you anymore, but I am always with you. Anytime you feel like you need me, activate Baymax and tell him you are experiencing LHB and that the only treatment is to play the TLH video. I can't be with you in the flesh, but I'm with you always. Just promise that you'll use your big brain for something (not bot fighting!) And that if you are ever in trouble, just look for a new angle ;) When you find it, you'll know what to do._

 _Hiro, you were the biggest accomplishment in my life. You turned out so good. I couldn't be prouder of you than I am now. You were such an inspiration to me. From the moment I first saw you, I vowed to myself to always be there for you when you needed a friend, to protect you from anything at any cost, and to ALWAYS make sure that you believed in yourself. I love you so so much. And if you blame yourself for whatever happened to me, DON'T. I did whatever I did because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't. Wether it was saving Mocci from the road, or taking a bullet for a thief._

 _With all the love and administration in the world,_

 _Your big brother, Tadashi_

 _P.S. I am giving you everything. Wear my hat and wear it proud_

 _P.P.S You're fly's down_

* * *

When the tears stopped falling, he looked down and sure enough, his fly was down(. Zipping it up, He laid the letter down and went to go put a hoodie and shirt on, pausing with disgust at the sight of his self-inflicted scars. They were hideous.

 _What are you doing? Everone at SFIT hates you for what you did. You can't go there. No! Tadashi said not to blame myself! He wants me to be better. Everyone is worried about me. But I'm better. I just have to see that video. I'll decide what to do after that._

He had to get to that lab. He needed Baymax now more than ever. He grabbed Tadashi's hat ( he also decided to trade his hoodie for one of Tadashi's cardigans even though it swallowed him whole) put it on, then got the letter, and ran the while way to the SFIT robotics lab.

 **A/n Again, I am do sorry that it is so dreadfully short. I promise a long chapter next! Thanks for your support! And if you are interested in watching a tribute to Tadashi on YouTube, this is by far one of the best! I couldn't help but watch it over and over and over. I cried the beginning and couldn't stop even after I stopped watching it. Here's the video name and link**

 **[Tadashi Hamada] I'm gonna spend my entire life missing you: /9_7nngCoJwU**


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's been a long day, without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

* * *

 **A/n this chapter didn't turn out anything like I wanted. I feel like I could have done a lot better, but I've got a big thing of writer's block right now. I hope you like it anyway**

e ended up sneaking out and was almost there. The entire time he was deciding wether or not to still blame himself. He let Tadashi go, but Tadashi told him not to do that. Wait, why would he tell him that? Did he know? No, that was impossible. Tadashi went in to save Callaghan. They both died.

 _You should have gone in with him. Or something. You could have done something. And if you had, he'd still be here. You wouldn't cry yourself to sleep every night and wake up every morning and go over to jump on Tadashi and wake him up, only to move the glass wall and remember..._

 _But Dashi said not to blame yourself_

 _That's true, but I just can't shake the feeling that I killed him. I let everybody down. If I had stalled him for just six more seconds. Six measly seconds and he would still be alive. You could have done something. He would have chosen to help you over Callaghan. You could've pretended to faint or something. But you didn't. It doesn't matter._

 _Heh, it'd be nice if Dashi had been working on a time machine._

He arrived at the lab, and walked up to the front door. If he remembered right, none of his friends would be here right now. They'd all be in class or something. Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors and walked down the hall to the Nerd Lab.

When he entered, he thought back to his first time in here.

 _"Heads up!"_

 _Hiro ducked as the back of the yellow bike flew over his head. He turned and saw a girl get off and hang it up, taking off a wheel and throw it back on. As he went over to admire the bike, she appeared again waking who he was._

 _"Go Go. This is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi said as he walked up._

 _"Welcome to the Nerd Lab" she said, popping a bubble of gum in her mouth._

After that, he had met Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

 _"Whoah!"_

 _"I know, right? Chemicle metal embrittlement!"_

That's when Tadashi led him to his private room. Which unofficially belonged to Hiro now. He made a beeline to it, not even pausing to glance at Honey's station.

As he opened the doors, he saw that it hadn't changed at all. Quickly, he went over to the familiar red box. "Ow?"

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal, healthcare companion." Said the large bot after it aired up. "Your neurotransmitter levels are low. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I uh, I have LHB and the treatment is TLH?" He said. All of a sudden, Baymax's vinyl stomach lit up, and a video started to play. It was Tadashi. He was sitting in a chair in his lab.

"Hey, buddy. If you're watching this, it means that something bad happened to me. I'm so sorry, Hiro. You have always been my biggest inspiration and pride. I love you so much, and would go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe and happy. But I messed up, and now I can't. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I don't know what I would do, knowing you were upset because you think that I died because of you. I didn't. And now I can't be there for you when you need me the most. I'm a terrible big brother for that." He said.

"I want you to remember that I'm always with you. I'm there with you right now. And I am so proud of you. You are an amazing little brother, Hiro."

Hiro wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I haven't left you, even if you can't see me. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Class is about to start. I love you, and I hope that you can forgive me for leaving you so soon and suddenly. And remember to look for a new angle. I am so proud of you." He finished, winking and he glanced to the left. Then the video stopped on his smile. Hiro just sat down and cried.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have risen significantly. This indicates that you are feeling better. I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."

"I'm satisfied with my care." He said, getting up. As Baymax deflated into his station, Hiro looked for the spot where Dashi had been sitting.

Finding it, he immediately looked to the left. But all there was was a picture of Hiro and Tadashi together. He remembered that. They were at a robotics engineering museum. In it, Tadashi was pointing at something that was out of view of the camera.

Having a funny feeling, he followed his brother's gaze. He turned to see a metal box covered in papers. He ran ver to it and layed the papers to the side, taking the box to the chair and sitting down. He tried to open it, and realized it had a voice command lock on it. He'd never figure it out.

"I've found my angle." He told the box, and with a click, the lid popped open.

Excited, Hiro looked in, and found a stack of letters. One for each of their friends and one for Aunt Cass. Then a note that said: _Fo_ _und that angle, huh? Good job_. moved them to a desk. Inside was a micro SD memory chip and a drawing diagram for a machine. The chip was obviously meant to go into his computer set at home, with which he could manufacture various parts for various things.

"T-Tadashi?" Came a voice that was clearly on the verge of tears. It was Honey Lemon. How had she mistaken him for his brother?

 _You're wearing his cardigan and hat, genius. Slumped down like you are, you must look like him bent over._

He got up and turned around. The look on her face was of shock and disbelief.

Over the past year, he had grown almost to Tadashi's height, and had also gained a lot of muscle from lifting heavy equipment and walking to the lab. His face had slimmed out, and if he cut his hair, he'd look just like his brother.

"It's so good to see you!" She said, hiding her heartbreak. "C'mere c'mere c'mere! Your going to _love_ this! Bet you haven't seen this before!" She dragged him to her chem station. She was quiet as she mixed her chemicals and elements, but he remembered perfectly.

 _A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and..._

He watched as she pulled out the pink vial and instead of spraying it, poured it into a small circular grove at the top of a gigantic ball of tungsten carbide. He waited as it spread randomly throughout it. Then, she went and mixed others that he didn't know. This time, she sprayed it over the ball.

Handing him a large pitcher of water, she instructed him to over the now dark olive green ball.

As he did so, the green melted away into a puddle, but the pink stayed behind.

"Whoa!" He said, amazed at her chemical genius.

"I know, right! And the water counteracts the embrittlement, but retains the color! Isn't it amazing?"

 _Ah,_ he thought. _Just like old times. Maybe it could be. Yeah, that'd be good. Tadashi died, it wasn't my fault, and he obviously want me to finish what he was working on. Yeah._

"Y-yeah, it is." He said. He stood up and walked over to her. He looked her right in the eyes, and hugged her. "Thank you for being there for me when I wasn't there for myself. You, you remind me of Dashi in that way. How you make sure I'm alright before you make sure that you are." He said. A tear fell down onto the puddle of green, and it changed color to an ice blue.

"You're welcome, Hiro. I figured that with Tadashi gone, that I would take up where he left off. I'm nowhere near as good, but I can try." She took a step back, and then noticed the puddle. "Hey, look at that! The salt I'm your tears must have caused a reaction." She said.

"I guess. You're the future chemical engineer, I'm just a robotics nerd." He said playfully. For the first time in a long time, he was smiling. "Hey, where are the others? I have something for each of you." He said.

"They'll be here any minute." She said, and as if on cue, the rest of their friends walked at that time.

"Hiro?" They all exclaim and run over to give him a hug.

"Whoa. You've... grown. Where have you been all this time?" GoGo asks, worried. "We haven't seen you since..."

Chuckling nervously, he said "Yeah about that. I've actually been registered as a strictly lab-only student. I'm allowed to come and go any time. I come here to work at night. I'm sorry that I hid from you guys. I thought that you all blamed me for Tadashi. I blamed myself, but he told me not to." He added, even though it sounded weird, he knew they'd support him.

"Hiro, Tadashi didn't die because of you. He was willing to risk his life to save another. And nobody blames you. We've been worried sick." Go Go said, stepping forward. Then she added "Damn. You look just like him. Minus the hair." With a smile.

He laughed. "Thanks." And smiling, he realized that she was right. And he was okay. Tadashi's video had healed his broken heart.

"Wait, what do you mean he told you?" Asked Wasabi.

"I'll bet he's a ghost!" Fred suggested. "He could be here right now, watching us."

"You're an idiot." Go Go told him.

"No, guys. He wrote me a latter. Speaking of which, hang on. Don't move!" And he ran off to Tadashi's lab. He came back carrying their letters and then gave them theirs accordingly. "Dashi led these for you. Don't read them until you are for sure ready. Besides, I need y'alls help. Do any of you what this is?" He asked, handing them the blueprints he had found.

"Huh uh" said Go Go.

"Sorry." Voiced Honey.

"Yes! It's a machine!" Came Fred.

"This is impossible." Added Wasabi, causing everyone to look at him, questioningly. He met and realized that they had no earthly idea as to what he was talking about.

"Don't you guys know what this is?" He asked, not registering their confused expressions. "If it were possible that it works, then it's a time machine."

 **A/n this didn't turn out as long as I liked, and I changed some things up a bit, so read all of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience. And please keep reading! I may not get to update often, so bare with me. And I may or may not have data soon, so I may not get to update at all. Its a little longer, so I hoped you enjoyed that. If you haven't seen it yet, there is a link to a beautiful and heartbreaking video at the bottom of the last chapter. Please review!**


	4. Sad Little Short

**A/n this is just a very short thing I thought of that couldn't really be a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Cass Hamada was sleeping peacefully, her cat Mochi at her side, when she was awoken by an earth-shattering, inhuman scream. She sat up, startled and alert. Grabbing a broom and holding it in a defensive position, she went up the stairs to Hiro's room. Halfway up the steps, she heard his voice.

"Tadashi, no! Tadashi! ** _TADASHI_**! Don't leave me. Please..." He cried. Screaming at the top of his lungs.

Cass knew he was sleeping. Having a nightmare. Remembering...

She heard sobbing noises come from his room. He was awake. He was crying and she didn't need to see him to know that his entire body was racking and spamming from his grief.

She dropped the broom, and sank against the wall, hugging Mochi to her as she wept. Wept for her lost nephew. Wept because she would never hear his voice again. Because she would never hug him again.

Never see his beautiful dark brown eyes. So full of happiness.

So full of life.

But most of all, what brought the biggest and most tears,

she wept for her Hiro, who was hurt the most.

Her pain was not even a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of his pain.

And she had no idea of how to help.

How to heal him.

How to make him feel better.

The only one who could do that was Tadashi...

And he was gone...

 __ **A/n I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I refrained from making it any where near as emotional as I could have so you didn't have to go through too much. Please leave a review!**


End file.
